


One Night Stand?

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: One Night Stands aren’t always just one night.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	One Night Stand?

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening everyone! It’s like 10:30 pm here, so it’s basically the night, but I took a 3 hour nap today, and I’m wide awake! I have like 12 stories that are about Matteo and David half written, and I just want to finish them all so I can give them to the world, but I’m having a bit of writers block, but I have energy, and I’m ready! Hope you like it as much as I do!

~/~/~/~

David wasn’t much of a partier. He’d go to a few during the year but he wasn’t out every weekend and the occasional Thursday night like most of the students at university. He was always invited, but they just weren’t his scene, and tonight proved that.

Leonie has invited him to some house party that some frat guy was throwing. Not the usual crowd that he would associate himself with, but the girls really wanted to go, Sara was smitten with one of the guys, so he came to support her. She had ditched him the moment they walked into the house, so he’d been alone for about an hour. It was late, he could just leave, but he doesn’t.

David made his way upstairs to find a quiet corner, just for a few moments. The stop lights and the intense base blaring through the stereo was giving him a slight headache. He just needed some time. He was about to find Leonie and tell her he was heading home when he ran into a guy he’s never seen before.

“Are you into guys?” He asked bluntly. David was absolutely shocked. 

“What?” David asked, still trying to fully comprehend this guys question.

“Are you into guys? Gay, bi, pan, no label at all but curious.” He continued and for some odd reason David nodded. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the guy pulled him in and he was kissing him, and damnit were his lips soft. But David pushed him away. The boy stumbled back. But David immediately missed the warmth so he grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulled him back in. He could feel the boy smile into the kiss. He completely lost himself in the feeling of this complete strangers presence.

“Break it up.” They heard a voice boom, when they turned around, there stood the police. “Did you two boys see anything illegal going on downstairs?” He asked.

“Sorry officer, we were a little busy.” The boy said, his voice sounded wistfully, like he was coming down from a high.

“Right. Sucking face.” The officer said and the boy laugh.

“Can you blame me with a hot guy like him?” The boy pointed to David and he felt himself blush.

“I’m not going to answer that.” The officer said. “Did you see anything when you came in?” He asked.

“Sorry officer, we’ve been up here for awhile. If anything illegal was going on, we weren’t involved.” The boy said and the officer nodded.

“Alright, well parties over, so get out.” He said and the both nodded and headed down the stairs. Once they were out of earshot the boy leaned in close.

“Sorry, but they were snorting coke off the table downstairs and I saw the sirens out front and needed something to give me a cover.” He whispered.

“I get it. Thank you. My sister would be so pissed if she had to bail me out of jail tonight.” David said honestly and the boy laughed.

“I think my friends left before I could, and I couldn’t slip past them.” He explained, and David nodded. Once they were outside he saw Leonie and Sara standing on the opposite side of the street.

“Luigi!” A bunch of voices shouted from down the street and the boy gave him one last smile before heading in that direction. Luigi. Didn’t really suit him at all, but David just put that in the back of his head and made his way over to Leonie and Sara.

“Oh thank god. We couldn’t find you and we couldn’t stay.” Leonie said as she pulled David into a hug. “Did you get in trouble?”

“Oh uh, no. Everything’s good. They just told me to leave.” David said.

“I had no idea there would be cocaine here.” Sara said honestly. “I wouldn’t have suggested we come if I did. If I get busted with illegal drugs I could be kicked out of the theater program.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re all good, but we should leave.” David said as he gestured behind him as they piled frat boys into police cars. The girls agreed and they headed home, but David was still a bit up in the clouds from earlier events, and he couldn’t help but smile when he thought about it.

~/~/~/~

It was a few weeks later when David found himself at another party. This one was a little more low key than the frat party, but still packed with people. He could only assume nothing illegal was happening at this one, but than again, you never know what weird shit people get up too. He was standing along a wall that was a good distance away from the makeshift dance floor, and the rowdy people.

“Hey.” David heard from his left, and when he turned his head, there stood the boy.

“Hey.” David said with a smile. He was happy to see him again.

“I’m Matteo. I realize I never got a chance to tell you that last time.” He introduced, and David smiled. Matteo suited him so much more.

“David.” He said and Matteo nodded.

“You really don’t seem to like the party scene.” Matteo said after a minute.

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy it, but some nights I’m just not in a party mood.” David explained. “Plus last time I was at a party some guy started making out with me with no warning.” He joked, Matteo laughed.

“I promise, I won’t randomly make out with you again.” Matteo assured him, and David nodded, although he would be lying if he said that kinda sucked. He liked kissing Matteo. “So, do you wanna go make out?” He asked after a moment, and David let out a surprise laugh.

“Yea.” He answered, and before he could register anything else, Matteo took him by the hand and they made their way into an empty room. Matteo pushed David in, and immediately pushed him up against the door and started kissing him. “Wait, wait wait.” David finally said, feeling the need to tell Matteo about himself.

“What?” Matteo asked, confused.

“I’m trans.” David admitted. “You’ll see the scars on my chest, from my top surgery.” He explained. “But I wanted you to know before this goes beyond kissing.”

“Just tell me what you like.” Matteo said a little breathlessly. 

David let out a surprise laugh, but pulled Matteo back to the kiss. David wasn’t ashamed of who he was, but there was always a calculated risk in telling someone. That being Matteo’s response, just made him want this so much more. Matteo locked the door behind him before he pulled David back and pulled at his shirt. David knew what that meant, and he pulled it over his head. They stumbled back until Matteo’s knees knocked with the bed and they fell back. David knew absolutely nothing about this boy, but that was part of fun. Their kissing had become so sloppy, but David liked it. Matteo would bite his neck occasionally, David letting out a small gasp every time. They were nearly naked, David was getting so high off of Matteo’s kisses but the fun was interrupted when his phone wouldn’t stop ringing. He let it go the first time, he would answer whoever it was when he was done having fun, but every time it kept ringing he realized it might be more important.

“Hold on.” David said breathlessly as he broke a kiss. David reached blindly on the floor for his phone. When he got it he noticed that Laura had called him al least 10 times, and texted him over 30. That was not a good sign. He opened the latest test.

_**From Laura:** _

_Please answer me David. I need you._

“Shit. I have to go.” David said, disappointedly. “My sister is freaking out, and she needs me.”

“Yea.” Matteo said, still a little breathless, and voice a little small.

“I’m really sorry.” David said honestly as he gathered his clothes.

“I get it.” Matteo said truthfully. “Maybe we can pick this up at the next party.” He joked but David leaned down and kissed him, slowly, sweetly.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” David said and Matteo smiled. He left the room feeling high on adrenaline. He’s never experienced anything like the emotions he just felt with Matteo.

As he made his way home, he couldn’t get the smile off his face. He couldn’t wait for the next party, and to see Matteo again. He had no idea if he went to school at the same university, or how old he was, or even his last name, but none of that mattered to David at the moment. He was having fun, with a pretty boy who captured his attention weeks ago, and that’s what he was focusing on. So when he opened the door to his flat, he was hit with the weight of everything. He could hear Laura crying. He dropped his stuff and made his way into the living room where Laura was on the couch, tissues everywhere, sobbing.

“What’s wrong?” David asked worried.

“Troy broke up with me.” Laura sobbed, and as much as David wanted to be there for her, he was a little annoyed.

“Are you kidding me? You called me 10 times, and texted me like you were in the middle of an emergency because douchebag Troy broke up with you?” David asked, more annoyed now.

“Don’t call him that. He was nice.” Laura argued.

“No he wasn’t Laura. He was a dick, who cancelled plans on you all the time, who only cared about himself, and he hated me.” David rattled off. “Jesus Laura, I thought something bad happened to you.”

“Something bad did happen.” Laura cried.

“Unfuckingbelievable.” David muttered. “You know I was in the middle of hooking up with one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen, and I left because I thought you needed me.” He admitted.

“I do need you.” Laura countered.

“No, you need some alcohol, some chocolate, and a sad movie.” David said. “I literally could be in the middle of the best orgasm of my entire life, yet I’m here.” David said honestly, and Laura stopped crying at just looked at him.

“Wow. I’ve never heard you talk like this before.” Laura admitted.

“Like what?” David asked confused.

“So open about your sexual history.” Laura said.

“Well, I have some alcohol in my system, and I’m still a little adrenaline high from almost having sex.” David said as he took a seat on the couch with her.

“Where did you meet him?” Laura asked.

“A party a couple weeks ago.” David told her. “Apparently there was some illegal activities going on at the party, and he literally approached me and asked if I was in to guys and when I said yes he started kissing me.”

“That’s very forward.” Laura said honestly.

“I thought so too. But he did it so that we had a cover for the cops, they broke the party up and they caught us making out and just let us leave.” David laughed.

“Wow. That’s pretty smart on his part.” Laura said and David smiled.

“Yea. Tonight was the first time I’ve seen him since.” David told her.

“And you told him about you?” Laura asked.

“Yea. I told him and he just said that all I had to do was tell him what I like. Although I didn’t get a chance, but he was doing just fine on his own.” David said honestly.

“Sorry. I thought you were just hanging out with Leonie and Sara.” Laura said apologetically.

“I mean, we went together, but they ditched me pretty soon after we got there. Which is normal.” David explained.

“Can’t you just text him for a booty call?” Laura asked, and David laughed.

“I don’t have his number. I don’t know anything about him but that his name is Matteo.” David said.

“Matteo? Is he Italian?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know. Seriously, all I know is that’s his name. I didn’t think to ask much more.” David told her.

“Wow. You’re taking this one night stand seriously.” Laura laughed.

“I don’t think one night stand is the right terminology for this thing.” David admitted. “He told me we’d have to pick up where we left off at the next party.”

“So he plans on seeing you again?” Laura asked.

“I guess. I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” David said and Laura laughed.

“Get it little brother.” Laura teased and David blushed.

“Alright, well I’m here so let’s watch a shitty movie.” David said getting the conversation away from him.

“I’m sorry I ruined your night.” Laura said honestly.

“It’ll be worth it if you never date a douche like Troy ever again.” David told her.

“I think I’m going to take a break from dating.” Laura said honestly. “Maybe take a permanent break from guys. All they do is hurt me.”

“Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you.” David said. “Except date Troy. I don’t support that.” He added and Laura laughed. Seeing her smiling now made him a little less annoyed at the fact that his night didn’t turn out the way he thought it would, but Matteo had made him a promise, and he was excited for the next time they saw each other.

~/~/~/~

A few weeks later, David found himself at another party, but this time when he went he had a floaty feeling to him, knowing that he might see Matteo again this time, and they would pick up where they left off. It’s been a few hours since he got to the party, he was working on his third drink, and he couldn’t find Matteo anywhere. He was starting to lose hope when a boy started making his way to him.

“Hey, you David?” He asked.

“Yea.” David said a little confused.

“I’m Jonas. Matteo’s best friend.” He introduced and David nodded. “He wanted me to find you and tell you that he’s sorry he won’t be able to fulfill his promise, whatever that means.” Jonas explains. “And that maybe you’ll see each other at the next party.” All David could do is nod. Matteo’s friend seemed like he had more to say.

“Is that all?” David asked politely.

“Just that, Matteo’s kinda going through some shit right now.” Jonas said as he rubbed the back of his neck, David could tell he seemed worried for his friend. “He’s kinda unreachable at the moment, I hadn’t heard from him in almost 2 weeks before he texted me today.”

“Okay?” David asked, confused as to why he was telling him that.

“I don’t know what’s going on between you two. Honestly I had no idea who you were until today, but I just want to make sure he’s okay, and he’s not getting himself into something that’ll ultimately hurt him.” Jonas expressed.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but that’s between him and I.” David said honestly. He didn’t want anyone else knowing what was going on until they figured it out themselves.

“I know, Matteo told me that same thing, but he’s my best friend. The closest thing I have to a brother, and I just want what’s best for him.” Jonas said, and David felt good knowing Matteo had told him the same thing. Just because they were best friends, doesn’t mean Matteo shares everything with him.

“I get the concern, but Matteo and I haven’t even remotely talked about anything. We’ve met twice, and it didn’t involved a lot of talking.” David said and Jonas laughed.

“Trust me, I know. Matteo wouldn’t shut up about it for a week.” He said and David basically blushed. He was glad it was dark so Jonas couldn’t see. “Anyway, enjoy the rest of the party.” He said before disappearing into the crowd of people. David left an hour later, bummed he didn’t get to see Matteo, but happy that he’s been filling his mind as much as Matteo has been filling his.

~/~/~/~

It’s been 2 months since he last saw Matteo. And not because David wasn’t trying. He went to so many parties hoping that Matteo would be at them. But he never was. David always just had one beer and left once he couldn’t see him. It was like the world was playing some cruel prank on him. And his frustrations were suffocating him, so he had to vent, and Leonie was there when it started boiling over.

“So you almost hook up with this guy, than you have to leave, but he promises to continue it at a later date, and you just never see him again?” Leonie asked as they made their way out of the class to meet Sara for lunch.

“Basically.” David sighed. “I mean, am I an idiot for ever letting myself get involved with a guy I don’t even know?” 

“One night stands are common.” Leonie offered.

“I hate that phrase.” David admitted.

“Because you don’t want it to be a one night stand.” Leonie pointed out, and she wasn’t wrong. He liked the way he felt with Matteo. He didn’t want it to stop, but if he knew nothing about the guy, and he had no idea where to find him, how could he continue something like that?

“I just don’t know what to do. I’m so frustrated.” David said honestly.

“You either track him down or move on.” Leonie said bluntly.

“Ugh. I really liked him.” David sighed and Leonie laughed.

“I’ve never seen you worked up about a person before.” Leonie pointed out.

“I’ve never been worked up about a person before.” David admits. “Which is why this is so frustrating.” He grunts. They make it outside, and to David’s utter surprise he sees Matteo in the courtyard, but he’s not alone. Sara is in his arms, his hands around her waist and hers around his neck.

“Motherfucker.” Leonie whispers.

“What?” David asked, still shocked by what he was seeing.

“This dumbass is back.” She whispered as she walked down the stairs angrily. David couldn’t do anything but follow her. They made their way over and when Sara looked over and saw them approaching she moved out of Matteo’s grasp.

“Look who came to visit!” Sara said cheerfully.

“Look who I didn’t miss.” Leonie said bitterly.

“Always a pleasure Leonie.” Matteo muttered.

“And guess who our little Matteo is here to see.” Sara said with a wild smirk. Her eyes were on David, and Leonie followed her gaze and her eyes widened.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She muttered. “Him too? How many of my friends are you going to date?” She asked him rudely.

“In all fairness, Matteo and I never dated.” Sara jumped in.

“Not for lack of trying on your part.” Leonie spit out, and Sara frowned.

“Damn.” Matteo whispered.

“I’m going to ignore that, and you.” Sara said. “It was so good to see you again Matteo. Don’t be a stranger anymore.” She smiled as she gave him a hug. “See you in class David.” She picked up her backpack and walked away.

“Hold on, wait Sara! I’m sorry.” Leonie ran to catch up with her, just leaving David and Matteo there.

“Hey.” Matteo finally said.

“This is unexpected.” David admitted.

“I asked Jonas where I might be able to find you.” Matteo admitted. “I realize it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other -“

“It’s been months Matteo.” David interrupted.

“Yea. I’m sorry.” Matteo said sadly. “I was dealing with a lot of shit at home, and my own personal demons. I should have had Jonas reach out again, or something.”

“I didn’t want to hear from Jonas. I wanted to hear from you.” David told him honestly. “I don’t usually let myself be that open to new people. It takes a lot for me to be comfortable. I guess it’s because of how I was treated in school, but I close myself off because I don’t want to be hurt.” David explained.

“So why me? Why did you let yourself let go for me?” Matteo asked.

“I don’t know. It felt right I guess.” David said truthfully. “And than you left with an empty promise and I don’t know what to make of it honestly.”

“I fully intended to follow through on that promise.” Matteo told him firmly. “But I don’t go to this university. I had no idea how to get in touch with you, and I knew Jonas was going to a school party, so I thought he might be able to find you, that’s why I reached out to him.”

“He said he didn’t hear from you for weeks before that text to talk to me.” David said, Matteo nodded. “How come?”

“Let’s just say my life was falling apart, and I needed to be alone.” Matteo said vaguely. “It’s shit excuse, but it’s true.”

“I’m not worried about whatever excuse you had for not coming to that party, or the dozens after that.” David told him. “I just want to know if I’m wasting my time here. If you ever intended for this to continue, or if this was just a one night stand to you.”

“I don’t do one night stands.” Matteo said quickly. “I’m not emotionally strong enough to handle them.” He laughed a little.

“So approaching me, making out with me, you fully intended to keep that going?” David asked.

“At first it was just for the cover with the police.” Matteo admitted. “but after we kissed, I felt like I was drunk. I didn’t want it to stop. So I piggybacked off of every party Jonas talked about hoping that I’d see you again. So we could actually talk, get to know each other.”

“Which only lead to us almost having sex.” David pointed out.

“What can I say, I was hooked, and I figured we could figure it all out later.” Matteo smiled. “All I know is that I wanted to kiss you, and in the moment that’s all that mattered. I didn’t think you’d have to leave, and we wouldn’t see each other for a long ass time.”

“I ripped my sister a new one for interrupting us. Her asshole of a boyfriend dumped her. That was her big emergency.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Do you have anymore classes today?” Matteo asked.

“One more, but it’s a night class.” David admitted.

“Do you wanna grab some coffee? And do this the right way?” Matteo asked, and every hair on David’s body stood on edge.

“I’d like that.” David smiled. They made they’re way off of school ground when it occurred to David. “So if you don’t go here, what do you do?” He asked, finally wondering what he did with his days.

“I go to the culinary school up the road.” Matteo said, and David was not expecting that answer.

“Really?” He asked, a little shocked.

“Yea. I took a gap year after school because I had no idea what I wanted to do. Than a gap year turned into 2 gap years, and after working in a kitchen for a summer in Italy, I realized that I loved cooking and I was good at it, so I applied and got in.” Matteo explained.

“And how long will you be in culinary school?” David asked.

“Anywhere from 2 to 4 years.” Matteo said. “I’m still trying to figure out what I want to do with it.”

“And you’re in what year now?” David asked.

“My second.” Matteo said. “I’m leaning towards the 3 year plan, but if I want to go back to get my masters, I’d have to get my bachelors, and that’s a 4 year plan, so I’m still figuring it all out.”

“Impressive. I can’t cook for shit.” David laughed.

“Everyone can cook, you just need the right teacher.” Matteo admitted.

“I don’t have one of those.” David said.

“Maybe I’ll give you a lesson one day.” Matteo smiled. “After I fulfill a certain promise.” He winked and David’s cheeks flushed.

“What’s your favorite meal to cook?” David asked.

“Pasta alla Luigi.” Matteo smiled.

“Luigi.” David repeated, resembling his friends calling him that the night they met.

“Yea, that’s what my friends call me.” Matteo explained, seemingly knowing David was confused. “It’s a dish my Nonna used to make back in Italy. It’s not the most complicated but it does involve her secret family sauce, and I’m the only one she ever taught how to make it.” Matteo gloated.

“Was your father not a cook than?” David asked, and he noticed Matteo’s comfortable body language suddenly became uncomfortable. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry and make you uncomfortable.” He added quickly, wanting to make Matteo feel better.

“No its - “ Matteo trialed off. Not knowing how to finish that sentence.

“I get it. Family can be complicated.” David reassured him, seeing the inner conflict.

“You have no idea.” Matteo mumbled.

“I promise, one day we’ll share sob stories.” David laughed. “For now, let’s just get some coffee.” He offered as he opened the door to the cafe.

“Deal.” Matteo smiled and just like that the atmosphere was comfortable again. Something David wasn’t entirely used too. Being around new people, feeling so comfortable in who he is, and not being scared, or cocooning into himself to not be seen. It felt easy with Matteo, and he wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as he could.

~/~/~/~

It’s been about a month since Matteo and David started hanging out on a regular basis and not just at parties. They even exchanged phone numbers and were constantly texting. So far David noticed Matteo had a bit of a fucked up sleeping schedule, sometimes receiving messages at 3 or 4 in the morning. David always responded when he woke up, but wouldn’t hear back a couple hours later. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious, but it didn’t feel right to ask right now. It was all still too fresh. David got out of his last class and checked his phone to see if Matteo had replied.

_**From Matteo: (4:35 am)** _

_I finally mastered that super hard recipe I’ve been failing for weeks now._

_**To Matteo: (6:30 am)** _

_Good morning! That’s great, but why are you cooking at 4 in the morning?_

_**To Matteo: (11:45 am)** _

_I might actually die in this Greek Mythology class. Why did I think it was a good elective to take? Why didn’t I choose something easy, like art 101?_

_**To Matteo: (14:00)** _

_I’m done classes for the day, do you wanna hang out later?_

Since he hadn’t heard back from Matteo, and it was getting closer to dinner time, David figured he’d just go home. He put his headphones on and was walking towards the bus stop when someone stopped in front of him, and he looked up to see Jonas and 2 other guys he didn’t know.

“Hey.” David said once he took his headphones off.

“Hey, Matteo told me to find you after your class.” Jonas said and David rolled his eyes.

“Of course he did. Why didn’t he just text me?” David asked, a little annoyed with Matteo. He knew he was a shitty texter sometimes, and other times class got in the way, but to know he reached out to Jonas about him, and not him directly kinda irritated him.

“He wanted too.” Jonas started. “But he didn’t know how to respond without having to explain it to you over text, and he really doesn’t want to do it over a text.” Jonas explained. “He wouldn’t be able to anyway. He second guesses his thoughts more than anyone I know.”

“Explain what?” David asked.

“Why he’s been MIA all day.” Jonas said. “He texted you at like 3 am last night, right?” Jonas asked.

“Uh, more like 4.” David corrected.

“Shit. Okay, he might kill me for saying this, but fuck it.” Jonas asked. David could tell the other two boys were slightly worried. “Matteo goes through highs and lows. All the time. It’s more regulated now, but the lows are so low, and the highs are there but not as frequent.”

“So basically he’s constantly low?” David asked for clarification.

“In a sense, yes.” Jonas said. “There are certain things that delay the lows. Cooking is one of them, smoking is another, although once he’s high it’s like the low hits even worse when it catches up too him, and for a little while you’ve been helping the lows stay away.” He explained, David was a little taken aback by that confession. “He has a tendency to isolate himself. The lows make him feel like he isn’t worth anyone’s time.”

“Dude.” One of the boys said, and Jonas looked at him.

“Anyway, he should be the one to explain it all to you, but I just wanted you to know because I know Matteo has been happy the last couple weeks. All of us can see a difference in him, and we’re happy that he has you in his life. I don’t want you to think he’s trying to sabotage this due to something he can’t control.” Jonas asked.

“I never thought that.” David admitted. It might be irritating, but at the end of the day David understand everyone has their own shit to deal with. “I wish he would have just texted me something, even if it was something simple saying he’ll get back to me when he can would have worked.” David said. “The most frustrating part of this whole thing is that he keeps sending you to relay messages to me.”

“I know, I told him that I didn’t want to do it, but he is my best friend. He really wanted me to let you know he’s still there.” Jonas said and David nodded.

“Okay, thank you.” David said and Jonas smiled. “I’ll see you around.” David said and the boys nodded and he put his headphones back on and continued to his stop. Before he lost his courage, he texted Matteo.

_**To Matteo: (17:15)** _

_Hey, I just spoke with Jonas. There are so many things I think we still need to talk about, and I appreciate you having him come find me to get an understanding of what’s going on, but in the future, please just let me know yourself. It doesn’t have to be terribly long winded. Just a simple text telling me you’ll reach out when you can would be good. I want us to communicate Matteo, without Jonas. Hope you’re doing okay._

David pocketed his phone not expecting a response. He got on the bus, settled into a seat and turned his music up a little louder so he couldn’t hear peoples conversations. He was watching the trees outside pass by when his phone buzzed. He turned it over and saw a message from Matteo.

_**From Matteo: (17:22)** _

_I’m sorry. I didn’t want to send him at all, but I needed you to know that I was still here. I’m sorry I didn’t text you back. I wrote out like 6 different messages but they all sounded dumb. Everything I do is dumb. I know there are still things we need to talk about. Some things I need to tell you I just don’t know how to. I don’t know how to tell you them in a way that will make you stay. And I want you to stay because you make me happy. You make me feel less alone, and you make me smile. I like you a lot, and I don’t want to push you away. I feel like I push everyone away and I hate it. I’m sorry. I should have texted you. I promise I’ll stop sending Jonas. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow, or the next day. I can’t really commit to a day right now. But I’ll reach out when I can. Soon._

The first thing David noticed was that his text seemed a little too scattered. Like he had so many thoughts, but he didn’t know which ones to choose, so he combined some of them. David understood it, but it made him curious. What the hell was going on with Matteo? Was he okay? Was he sick? Sad? David didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted to be there for Matteo as much as possible. Nothing could scare him away. If David telling him the most intimate part of himself, and sharing that part with him didn’t scare Matteo away, nothing was going to scare David away. He hoped Matteo knew that.

_**To Matteo: (17:30)** _

_Just name a time, date, and place Matteo and I’ll be there. I just want you to know, I know we’ve only known each other a few weeks, but I’m here for you if you need me. I like you a lot too. I don’t know what’s going on, but I’d like to be here for you when you’re comfortable enough to let me. Please get some sleep tonight. Text me if you need me._

David never got a response. He was okay with that. He made his way home, got into bed, and fell asleep almost immediately. His thoughts were with Matteo, and he hoped that he would reach out soon.

~/~/~/~

_**From Matteo: (5:58 am)** _

_I took your advice. I slept for almost 12 hours. I had a little help, but I slept. I haven’t gotten that much sleep in months. Thanks for being there. It meant a lot._

David rubbed the sleep from his eyes and read the message a couple times. Months? That couldn’t be healthy.

_**To Matteo: (6:45 am)** _

_I’m glad you got some sleep. I’m sorry you haven’t been sleeping well. Maybe this could be the start of a string of good luck. My fingers are crossed for you. Do you have class today?_

David wasn’t expecting an answer, so he got upand did his whole morning routine. He just finished breakfast when he checked his phone again and saw a text from Matteo.

_**From Matteo: (7:30 am)** _

_About to go to my first class now. It’s a 4 hour long cooking class all about Mediterranean food. I don’t even like Mediterranean food._

That message made him laugh. That sounded more like Matteo.

_**To Matteo: (7:35 am)** _

_Maybe you just haven’t had the right Mediterranean food yet._

_**From Matteo: (7:37 am)** _

_I’ll let you know once I’m done._

It was a promise from Matteo that he was going to text him back. It was a promise that David would hold onto all day to get through his classes. He knew whatever Matteo was going through wasn’t over, but he was glad to have him back. They would figure the rest of later, right now, David was going to continue to text Matteo and until they couldn’t anymore, and he was happy about that.

~/~/~/~

David felt like a fool staring at his phone all day. Counting down the minutes until Matteo’s class was over and hoping he’d get a message from him. It was lunch time, and David was spaced out the entire time. Sara and Leonie were talking about something he wasn’t interested in at all.

“David?” He heard and when he looked up the two girls were staring at him. “What’s going on? You’ve been staring at your phone all lunch.”

“Nothing.” David said as he pushed it away slightly, but his eyes were still on it.

“Not nothing. Is everything okay?” Sara asked.

“Yea, it’s fine.” David said, but even to him it sounded fake.

“Does it have to do with Matteo?” Leonie asked. David just looked down. “What did the idiot do this time?”

“He’s not an idiot.” Sara said before David got the chance. “Just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean he’s an idiot, or a bad person.”

“What even happened between you two?” David asked Leonie.

“I used to date Jonas, until he cheated on me with Hanna. Matteo knew, and didn’t tell me.” Leonie said.

“I just don’t understand how that’s Matteo’s job.” Sara said honestly. “Jonas should have been the one to tell you.”

“Yea, but we were best friends. He should have told me.” Leonie said.

“Wait, you and Matteo were best friends?” David asked, shocked.

“Yea. All three of us were. We were in the same first grade class, and we just got along. Or well Jonas and I did, and Matteo was Jonas’ best friend, so they were a package deal.” Leonie shrugged. “He was quiet, he always has been, but he was a nice kid. Things got complicated when feelings got involved.”

“And now you have a vendetta against the guy because he didn’t tell you his best friend cheated on you what? 6 years ago?” David asked. Sometimes you gotta just let go.

“It was more than the cheating.” Leonie sighed. “I trusted Jonas. I trusted him not to hurt me, and he broke that. And I trusted Matteo too. My dad cheated on my mom when I was young. I would cry to Matteo all the time, and he would just sit there and let me cry all over his sweaters until I was too tired and passed out in his bed. They both knew how much cheating has ruined my life. That’s the part that hurts the most.” She explained, and now David understood.

“You never told me that.” Sara said a little more sympathetically.

“Because it’s embarrassing.” Leonie said. “The two guys I trusted the most in this world betrayed me, and you know I can hold a grudge. I didn’t want them to think they got to me.”

“Leonie, you’re allowed to be upset about that. It’s a sucky thing to go through. Hell, you let me cry my eyes out to you when Matteo told me he wasn’t interested in me, and we weren’t even dating. We kissed at like 2 parties in high school and I stupidly thought that meant we were together.” She said and that got Leonie to crack a smile. “You never have to justify your feelings toanyone. You feel what you feel. I just think you gave up someone special like Matteo in your life because he refused to get in the middle of what his best friend did. Honestly, I think I would have done the same thing. It’s not my place, it’s between the two people in the relationship.” She expressed.

“It was just easier to cut all the strings.” Leonie admitted. Sara nodded. She understood that. “So anyway, why are you staring at your phone waiting for Matteo to text you again?” She changed the subject.

“He told me he’d text me after his class.” David shrugged. “It ended like 30 minutes ago.”

“Wow. Do you have his scheduled programmed into your phone now?” Leonie teased and David rolled his eyes.

“No. He told me this morning he had a 4 hour class.” David said.

“What the hell does someone need 4 hours in class for?” Sara said.

“I mean, he is in culinary school.” David told her.

“Right. I keep forgetting that.” Sara said.

“Our little David is in  loooooove! ” Leonie sang and David threw a chip at her. The girls continued to poke fun at him when his phone buzzed.

_**From Matteo: (12:45 pm)** _

_You were wrong. I’m still not a fan of Mediterranean food._

_**To Matteo: (12:47 pm)** _

_What did you end up making?  
_

_**From Matteo: (12:48 pm)** _

_Moroccan Lamb Stew._

_**To Matteo: (12:50 pm)** _

_Yea, that doesn’t sound good._

_**From Matteo: (12:55 pm)** _

_Yea. I’m about to grab lunch that I actually enjoy eating._

_**To Matteo: (12:57 pm)** _

_What are you thinking of getting?_

_**From Matteo: (12:59 pm)** _

_Probably a burger and fires._

_**To Matteo: (13:00)** _

_Sounds delicious._

_**From Matteo: (13:02)** _

_I know it’s a little late for lunch, but do you want to join me?_

It was the olive branch that he has been waiting for. He’s wanted to see Matteo again, more than he can express, and this was his chance. He was done his classes for today, he had nothing else to do.

“I’m gonna head out.” David told the girls.

“Where too?” Sara smiled, but it wasn’t a innocent smile.

“I’m going to go meet Matteo for lunch.” David explained.

“But we just ate.” Leonie said.

“I think it’s more about being with Matteo, than eating.” Sara said and David rolled his eyes.

“If this is how you two are going to be about this, I’ll never tell you a single thing about it.” David threatened and the girls just smiled.

“See you tomorrow.” Leonie simply said and David nodded before he left the cafeteria.

_**To Matteo: (13:10)** _

_I’d like that. Where?_

_**From Matteo: (13:12)** _

_Meet me here._

David looked at the location that Matteo had sent him. He wasn’t far away from where Matteo wanted to meet him, so David just decided to walk. It was a nice day out, he didn’t mind the exercise. It took David about 10 minutes, but he saw the restaurant that Matteo had sent him across the street, and Matteo standing out side smoking a cigarette.

“Hey.” David said once he approached.

“Hey.” Matteo said as he blew out the smoke, than stomped it out on the sidewalk. “Ready?” He asked and David nodded. They made their way into the restaurant, and took a seat on the back corner, away from people. “So, how were your classes?” Matteo asked as they got settled.

“They were okay. I only had 2 today, so it was a short day.” David explained.

“That’s nice. I felt like I was in that kitchen for 12 hours.” Matteo laughed.

“And not even for a good meal afterwards.” David added and Matteo smiled.

“We rarely get to eat what we make. We taste test but that’s about it.” Matteo explained.

“So how do you know if you made it well?” David asked.

“Every month, at the end of the month we open our restaurant and serve our food. Since it’s technically school, the people don’t have to pay for it, and than they fill out a survey on what they ate.” Matteo explained. “If you get like 10 bad survey’s you don’t pass that months lesson.”

“Sounds like you could easily fail if someone just doesn’t like the dish.” David said honestly.

“It happens, but you have 20 survey’s going out for your dish, if you get 10 bad ones, its probably your fault anyway.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“Do your friends come to those things?” David asked.

“They’ve been to a few. I always let them know when it’s going to be Italian, or French, or American food. They aren’t really good at branching out their pallets.” Matteo laughed. “So if it’s something like Indian food, I would tell them to skip that month.”

“So I’m guessing Mediterranean food month is out as well?” David asked.

“Jonas might come.” Matteo said. “The other two probably not.” David nodded. “You should come to one.”

“Yea?” David asked and Matteo smiled.

“Let me know what your favorite food is and I’ll let you know what month it is.” Matteo said.

“I like a lot of middle eastern dishes. It’s what I grew up on.” David tells him honestly.

“We haven’t had that yet, so I’ll definitely let you know when we get there.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“Would I be able to bring my sister? She’s a great cook, one reason I haven’t starved to death yet.” David admitted and Matteo laughed. “I’m sure she would love that.”

“Of course. All I have to do is reserve a table for whoever I’m inviting and you’re good.” Matteo said.

“Awesome.” David said. “I can’t wait to taste it.”

~/~/~/~

Matteo had told David that they had started Middle Eastern Month, and that they would open their restaurant on January 30th David was excited because this was the first time David was going to be tasting Matteo’s cooking, and he was excited about it. Not as excited as Laura was though. When David had told her about Matteo, and that he was in culinary school, and that he had invited them to taste test their Middle Eastern dishes, she was over the moon excited. It was her time to shine as a food critic, and she was ready to be brutally honest.

Matteo texted the address to David, and Laura and him had made their way over to the restaurant, and there was a line of people waiting at the door. It made sense now that Matteo told him to go to the guy standing out front with a clipboard. So they made their way over to him, and he looked at them.

“Names?” He asked.

“Uh, David and Laura Schreibner.” David said.

“And which chef invited you tonight?” He asked.

“Matteo Florenzi.” David said. It all made senes now. When Matteo was explaining this to him, he didn’t fully understand what it meant.

“Head inside, you’ll be at table 15.” He said and the two nodded and made their way inside the venue.

“Jeez, I was not expecting that.” Laura said honestly.

~/~/~/~

They were seated at a table with about 8 other people. He wasn’t expecting it to be so crowded, but there were so many people in here, and he could only imagine that the line they saw outside was still growing. Laura had grabbed a brochure that was sitting at each other spots and started reading it.

“This is like one of the top culinary schools in Germany.” Laura said. “9 out of 10 chefs that leave this place open their own restaurant. And out of those 9, 7 of them always end up on the Best of Berlin list every year. That’s impressive.” Laura said and David nodded as he started opening the brochure as well. He wasn’t really reading anything until he turned the page and there was an entire article on Matteo.

_Matteo Florenzi:_

_Matteo came to us and was immediately one of the stand outs of his class. Learning how to cook from his Italian grandmother, he had a knack for creating some of the most mouthwatering Italian meals we’ve ever had. 10/10 stars from one of our toughest critics. But Matteo’s skills didn’t stop there. As each course progressed, more and more of Matteo’s skills were shown. Not only was he a pro when it came to Italian food, but whatever recipes was presented to him, he had this uncanny ability to make it entirely his own, but also make it better. We expect nothing but absolutely wonderful things from him when he moves on from our school, and we can’t wait to go to his own restaurant one day and continue enjoying all the amazing meals this young man can make._

“You never told me he was this good.” Laura said, and when David looked at her, she was reading the same thing he was.

“I didn’t know he was that good.” David admitted. “He doesn’t really brag about his talents. I just knew he liked it and he learned from his Nonna.”

“Now I can’t wait to taste his food. I wonder what’s on the menu.” Laura asked.

“It’s right in front of you.” David pointed out, and Laura looked down to see, and started scanning.

“Falafel’s, tabouleh, pita bread, shakshuka, and baklawa for dessert.” Laura said. “This sounds absolutely amazing, and I have to see if his shakshuka lives up to mine.” She added and David laughed. “Do we know if we get to try Matteo’s food?” She asked after a moment.

“I think that’s the purpose of them asking which chef invited us. So we get put at a table that is getting their food.” David said. “At least, that’s how Matteo explained it to me. Everyone else gets seated randomly, but if you got invited, you sit at that chefs table.”

“This is really cool.” Laura said. “I didn’t even know this existed.”

“I guess you wouldn’t unless you know someone in culinary school, or just a general foodie in general.” David said honestly.

“Well, I want to come back, so keep him around.” Laura said and David laughed.

“I plan on it.” He admitted and Laura smiled. A bell rang out and the lights dimmed. Waiters came around offering beverages, and soon after the food was being served.

~/~/~/~

“Oh my god.” Laura said once she was done her dessert. “That was the best meal I’ve ever had.”

“It was definitely something.” David agreed. “Way better than yours.” 

“I wasn’t professionally trained. I picked up what I could from mom and put my own spin on it.” Laura reminded him and David smiled. “Are we allowed to wait here to see Matteo?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” David said honestly. He hadn’t asked about that.

The waiters came over and cleared their plates away before a woman in a chefs coat came over with a smile on her face.

“I hope you all enjoyed your meals.” She said politely. “In a moment you’re going to be getting a survey to tell us about the food. Please fill them out and once you’re done they will be collected. If you would like, the chef responsible for your table will be out in a few moments. Have a great rest of your night.” She said before walking away.

“I guess that answers my question.” Laura said. “I’m giving him all 10’s. That was amazing.” David agreed as they filled out their survey’s. David wasn’t just giving him a good score because he liked Matteo, he truly loved everything he cooked tonight, and he deserved to know that.

“Hello.” Came a voice, and when David looked up there stood Matteo. And damn it does he look good in a uniform. “I hope you enjoyed everything.”

“Everything was absolutely amazing.” The one girl said.

“The dessert was a little bland, but other than that everything was amazing.” Another guy said.

“My apologies for the dessert. As you know we don’t make the dessert, as you probably guessed as it wasn’t mentioned on your survey. We have them brought in for the evening. What’s dinner without dessert, right?” He asked, and everyone nodded.

“Did you happen to put something different in the shakshuka by any chance?” One older woman asked.

“I did, but it’s a secret. I hope you liked it.” Matteo added.

“It was absolutely divine. Made it different, yet still traditional.” She said and Matteo nodded.

“I like to put my own twist on traditional recipes.” Matteo explained. “How else does one stand out?”

“You are so right. I can’t wait to come back next month and test more of your wonderful creations. Is there a way that I can be placed at your table?” She asked. Clearly she was a Matteo fan.

“What’s your name?” Matteo asked.

“I’m Margret.” She said.

“Okay Margret, well I’ll let the head chefs know you requested my tables, and next month you’ll enter through the private entrance, not the public entrance.” Matteo said and she smiled.

“Thank you Chef Florenzi. I can’t wait to return.” She said and Matteo smiled.

“Thank you all for coming. Hopefully I see some of you next month.” Matteo said. He took a quick glance at David and winked before excusing himself to the next table. Everyone got up and grabbed their things, but David and Laura took their time, hoping to catch a chance to actually speak to Matteo without 8 other strangers around. David was slowly putting on his coat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.” Matteo said once David turned around.

“Hey. Everything was amazing.” David said.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Matteo smiled.

“I loved it. So did my sister.” David said she gestured to Laura. “This is Laura. Laura, this is Matteo.”

“Nice to finally meet you Laura.” Matteo said nicely.

“You too.” Laura beamed. “And you have to teach me your shakshuka recipe. I thought I made it pretty good, but yours was amazing” Laura said.

“I can definitely do that.” Matteo beamed. He loved sharing his recipes with people.

“Awesome, pick a day, and me and you have a cooking date.” Laura smiled.

“Wow. Okay. Guess I’ll just leave you two alone.” David teased and Laura laughed.

“Not my fault you’re hopeless in the kitchen.” Laura teased.

“Hey, I’m not hopeless, I just haven’t had the right teaching.” David said.

“I don’t know. You tried to cook the other week, and even I had to admit, it was rough.” Matteo chimed in.

“You’re the one said everyone can cook.” David protested.

“Hey, I can be wrong, you know.” Matteo admitted, and David scoffed, but Laura laughed.

“I like him.” Laura admitted, and Matteo’s blushed.

“Are you free to leave?” David asked.

“I wish. We have to clean the kitchen before we’re allowed to leave.” Matteo explained.

“Okay.” David said understandingly.

“Maybe we can get lunch tomorrow. I don’t have class tomorrow because of this.” Matteo gestured.

“I’m done at 12.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“Same place?” Matteo asked, referring to the place they met for the first time for lunch.

“Same place.” David agreed. Matteo leaned over an pressed his lips to David’s cheek before making his way back to the kitchen.

“Oh my god you are so smitten.” Laura said from beside him.

“Shut up.” David mumbled, but he couldn’t like, he really was.

“I think it’s good. He’s nice, and I can tell you mean a lot to him.” Laura said seriously.

“I think I want to take the next step. Ask him if he wants to be my boyfriend.” David said. It was the first time he voiced that opinion out loud.

“I’m so proud of you.” Laura said and David smiled. “Come on, let’s go home. I’m about to enter a food coma, and I need my stretchy pants and my bed.” She said and David laughed. He couldn’t wait to see Matteo again, and finally take that next step.

~/~/~/~

The next day when David walked into the restaurant and saw Matteo, he planned on having a conversation about how to progress their relationship. He was nervous, but he also knew this is what he wanted.

“Hey.” David said once he got to the table Matteo was sitting at.

“Hey, how were your classes?” Matteo asked.

“They were good. Short classes today, so that’s nice.” David said as he settled into the booth.

“That’s good.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“So, I wanted to ask you something today.” David said as he gathered his courage.

“What’s up?” Matteo asked.

“We’ve been hanging out for a few months now.” David said and Matteo nodded. “And I was wondering if you’d like to be my boyfriend.” He aid and Matteo’s eyes widened in shock. “I mean, I like you a lot, and I know you like me too, you told me, and I don’t know, I just thought we could finally take that next step.”He rambled.

“David.” Matteo finally said. “I would love to be your boyfriend. But I need to tell you something first.” He added and David nodded. “You were honest with me the second time we ever met. And I’ve been keeping something from you.”

“Does it have to do with why you disappear sometimes?” David asked. It had been on his mind, but he didn’t want to push.

“I know I told you about how my mom suffered from really bad depression when I was a kid.” Matteo started and David nodded. “Well, I didn’t know it at the time, but so was I. I think I was finally diagnosed when I was 17 or something. It was tough, learning that I had an illness that I couldn’t get rid of. I was so determined to pretend it didn’t exist, but it only made it worse.” Matteo explained. “Jonas finally convinced me to go see a therapist, and dude I was pissed at him for even suggesting that I needed help, but it was the best thing I ever did.” He said. “It wasn’t my only issue through. She had come to the conclusion that I not only had depression, but I had ADHD and suffered from really bad insomnia. It got so bad I would go days without sleeping, than crash and sleep for like 18 or 20 hours. It really fucked up my schooling. Which is half the reason I wanted to take a gap year.” He explained.

“And now?” David asked once Matteo was done.

“I’m managing it. But some times I just had really shitty days, and I just need to disappear. Forget about school, forget about everything really. I just need to clear my head.” Matteo said.

“I get that. I used to run when everything became too much for me. Scared the shit out of Laura half the time.” David admitted.

“I just want you to know that it’ll get bad. Really bad. And I don’t want to scare you away.” Matteo simply said.

“Matteo.” David said as he reached across the table and took hold of Matteo’s hands. “How could you possibly think you suffering from depression would ever make me leave?”

“My dad left my mom.” Matteo said softly. “He left us both because he couldn’t handle her mood swings, and her episodes. He would yell, and curse at her for being so down. For just not being happy enough. Than he left. He never came back, despite me being a kid who had no idea how to take care of my mom.”

“Teo.” David whispered so softly for that poor broken boy.

“And I do like you. A lot, and I don’t want my depression to ruin it.” Matteo added before David could speak.

“Matteo.” David said firmly. “We all have our own shit. Nobody is perfect in this world. Yea, your depression might be hard some days, but that would never discount the amazing days we spend together. And you have to admit, we have some pretty amazing days.” David smiled, and that got a smile out of Matteo as well. “I like you Matteo. For exactly who you are. Because you’re so kind, and you’re so thoughtful. You are such an amazing friend, and an amazing son. You are so understanding, and patient when it comes to people, and you make everyone around you feel safe, and comfortable. You are more than your depression, and I want all of it.” David expressed and Matteo’s eyes were wide by the end of his speech.

“I - “ Matteo cut himself off. He took a few more minutes, but David was patient. He wanted to hear what Matteo had to say. “I’ve never been told any of that before.” He mumbled once he sorted through his thoughts.

“I’ll tell you every single day if you’d like.” David smiled, and Matteo laughed a little. “But can you promise me something?” David asked and Matteo nodded. “If you’re having a bad day, will you let me know?”

“Why?” Matteo asked, out of habit.

“So I can be there for you.” David said simply. “Even if you don’t want to talk, or you can’t talk. Even if you’re asleep. I just want to be there for you, in any way that I can.” He admitted.

“I - I don’t really like people seeing me like that.” Matteo admitted.

“But am I just anyone?” David asked with a smile. Matteo laughed and shook his head. “Exactly. I like you far too much to ever let anything push me away. Even if one day it’s you who tells me to leave. I won’t.”

“I don’t want you too. Ever.” Matteo said quickly and David smiled.

“So?” David asked.

“So what?” Matteo questioned.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked and Matteo laughed.

“Yea. I’d like that.” Matteo said and David beamed. Nothing has ever made David this happy before, or it’s at least a close second to top surgery, and David couldn’t wait to explore it ever more.

~/~/~/~

David was exhausted. His class had gotten out late due to the professor being late, and he couldn’t wait to cuddle in his bed and sleep for a solid straight 8 hours. Matteo’s place was closer, and he was hoping he could crash there, but Matteo hadn’t texted him back so he just made his way home. When he unlocked his front door, he was greeted with music, and the smell of something so heavenly, David almost forgot how tired he was. He made his way farther into the flat he was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Laura and Matteo cooking together.

“Uh, hello.” David said and the two turned around with huge smiles on their faces.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in.” Laura said happily.

“Yea, the music is loud.” David said and Laura rolled her eyes but turned it down. “What are you doing here?” David asked Matteo.

“Laura messaged me on Instagram and asked if I was free tonight.” Matteo said.

“You stalked my boyfriend online?” David asked and Laura scoffed.

“Wasn’t hard. You tag him in like every post.” Laura said and now it was David’s turn to roll his eyes. “And he promised to teach me his recipes.”

“I texted you.” David said ignoring Laura.

“Oh. Sorry. My phone is charging. It died like an hour ago.” Matteo said apologetically. “Is everything okay?” He asked worried.

“Yea. I was just going to ask if I could spend the night at yours because it was closer to school and I’m exhausted, but you didn’t answer, so I’m here.” David said as he put his backpack down.

“I’m sorry.” Matteo said sincerely.

“It’s okay. But I’m going to take a shower and head to bed. Say goodbye before you leave?” David asked.

“Actually, I was hoping I could stay tonight. Laura already told me that I was always welcome to crash on your couch, but only if it’s okay with you.” Matteo rambled a little.

“I’ll do you one better. You can share my bed.” David winked and Matteo blushed. “Just come to bed when you’re ready.” David said as he kissed Matteo on the cheek. He heard Laura aww in the background but he ignored her yet again. He made his way to his bedroom as he heard Laura and Matteo continue to cook in the background. Surprisingly it was a comforting sound to fall asleep too, and David was asleep faster than he’s ever been before.

~/~/~/~

David was woken up from his sleep when he felt the bed dip. He rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Matteo climbing into the bed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Matteo whispered.

“It’s fine.” David mumbled. “What time is it?” He asked.

“Uh, like 2 am.” Matteo said.

“How long were you and Laura cooking for?” He asked and Matteo laughed.

“A long time.” Matteo admitted. “But we had a bottle of wine and ate it once we were done.” He mentioned and David smiled.

“Come here.” David said and he pulled Matteo down on the bed. “I’m glad you’re here.” He whispered into Matteo’s skin.

“Me too.” Matteo whispered back.

“Love you.” David mumbled and Matteo froze at the confession but David was still too sleep induced to really understand what he just said. He was fast asleep soon after and slept better than he ever had before.

~/~/~/~

David woke up the next morning with an unfamiliar weight on him. When he finally opened his eyes enough to see, Matteo had managed to wrap himself around David in a way that shouldn’t have been comfortable, but David didn’t want to move. He loved having Matteo this close to him. He checked his phone and it was only 6:30 in the morning. David had a later day today so he settled back on his pillow and closed his eyes to soak in the moment. He was rubbing his fingers up and down Matteo’s spine thinking back to last night when it hit him. He told Matteo he loved him last night. It was mumbled, and not even a full coherent sentence, but he had said it. He told this boy in his arms that he loved him, and he was still here. He knew they would need to talk about this eventually, and he also knew it might be way too soon into their relationship to even say the L word, but that didn’t mean David didn’t mean it. Because he did. Matteo has been the first person that he’s ever felt that kind of love for, and he didn’t want to hold it in. Why should he? He spent so much of his life holding in his feelings, and repressing who he was and he was tired of it. Plus it’s not like they’ve only been dating for a few weeks. They’ve been together for months, and they’ve known each other for almost a year. They weren’t practically strangers anymore. They were boyfriends. He didn’t have more time to think about it when he felt Matteo stir next to him.

“Morning.” Matteo mumbled.

“Good morning. You’re up early.” David said and Matteo shrugged.

“I have class at 8:30, so I should be getting up anyway.” Matteo said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“What class is it today?” David asked.

“It’s a class focusing on Asian cuisine.” Matteo said.

“Sounds yummy.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“I guess we’ll see.” Matteo admitted. David wanted to get his love confession out of the way. He wanted to know what Matteo thought about it, and how he felt.

“So, about last night.” David started, and Matteo hummed. “I said something to you, and it wasn’t exactly how I planned on telling you, although I guess my brain didn’t really care much about that while half asleep.” David rambled, Matteo propped himself up on his elbow to look at David.

“I love you too.” Matteo said before David could ramble any longer.

“You do?” David asked, shocked.

“Well yea. Why wouldn’t I?” Matteo asked, confused as to why he wouldn’t love someone as great as David.

“I don’t know. Nobody’s ever loved me before. At least not romantically.” David admitted.

“Me either.” Matteo said honestly.

“And you’re sure it’s love?” David asked, feeling a little self conscious.

“I’m pretty sure.” Matteo said. “I know you make me happy, and you make the hard days bearable. I want to be with you all the time, and when you leave, the second you’re out the door I already miss you.” Matteo explained. “When I’m around you, I feel calm. Like my depression, or my anxiety can’t touch me. Everything about you makes me feel warm, and loved.”

“Wow.” David said once Matteo was done. “I didn’t know I could do that to someone.”

“Well, you do it for me everyday.” Matteo smiled.

“You do it for me too, you know.” David said. “You make me feel so safe, and I’ve never really had that security before. For a long time I just thought I would always be in danger, no matter where I was. But with you, I know you’d never let anything happen to me. I know I’m safe with you, no matter what.”

“You are. I would never let anything ever happen to you.” Matteo agreed.

“I love you.” David said again, this time very coherent, but so sure of it.

“I love you too.” Matteo said and David couldn’t help but smile as he leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He never knew something like this could come out of some random guy coming up to him at a party and asking if he was into guys, but damn it he’s never been so happy that he numbly nodded at the question and got a relationship that he’s always dreamed of, but never thought was possible, all because of a crazy almost one night stand.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO! I would like to note that I have no idea how culinary school works. I think I really did make up the majority of this fic when it came to schools and all that jazz, but I don’t really mind. I like how it happened, and it’s fiction for a reason, am I right? Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
